omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Weiss Schnee
Character Synopsis Weiss Schnee is the second member of Team RWBY. Her weapon is a Dust revolver/rapier named Myrtenaster, and her semblance allows her to create magical glyphs in battle. At 17 years of age, she is an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a corporation famous for its sometimes shady business dealings, dangerous practices, and mistreatment of its Faunus laborers. Both the Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee family have been targets of the White Fang terrorist organization for years, leading to Weiss' inherent distrust of the Faunus. Weiss chose to become a Huntress over taking a job at SDC to restore her family's honor, as her father caused the company to decline. At the start of the show, she was shown as self-centered, standoffish, and an obnoxious know-it-all, but has matured somewhat over the course of the show. She has a noticeable scar over her left eye, which she is assumed to have acquired in a fight against a living suit of armor in the 'White Trailer'. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A, higher with summoning | 8-A, 7-B with summoning | At least 7-C to at least 5-A Verse: RWBY Name: Weiss Schnee Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking powerand sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Able to create glyphs with her Semblance (Can create mid-air platforms, restraints, and barriers, manipulate time to an extent, increase her speed and physical power, and manipulate gravity), "Dust" manipulation (Can produce Ice, Fire, and Lightning), Expert rapier user, Summoning(Can also teleport and change the size of her summons), Healing, Homing Attack, Energy Projection Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level (Created a large amount of ice that managed to restrict a Nevermore), higher with summoning (Her partially summoned Arma Gigas easily cut in half an Atlesian Paladin that Coco Adel's gun failed to even scratch) | Multi-City Block Level, City Level with summoning (Her fully summoned Arma Gigas killed a Queen Lancer and should be at least comparable to the Petra Gigas, which took considerable effort from the combined forces of Post Timeskip Team RNJR to defeat, Her Queen Lancer was powerful enough to stab through Hazel and pull him to the building) | At least Town Level to at least Large Planet Level (Comparable to Ruby) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Ruby and Blake) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to Ruby) Lifting Ability: Class M (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Town Class to at least Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level| At least Town Level to at least Large Planet Level Stamina: Average (As seen after the fight with the Nevermore, when the other three girls showed no signs of fatigue, Weiss was exhausted. However, this may be attributed to the repeated use of her Semblance) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with Glyphs and Dust manipulation. Intelligence: Very High (As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was raised from youth to strive to be the best in all she did, and combat was no exception. As a testament to her skills, Weiss was listed as the top ranking of the sparring class during the events of the Vytal Festival. Weiss can move quickly and is creative on the battlefield, particularly with Ice Dust, although she is proficient in a number of different elements and can use them both on their own and incorporate them into her Glyphs, and can rapidly switch between several different elements in rapid succession without faltering. She claims to be the smartest girl at Beacon Academy, and though this may be an exaggeration, she has demonstrated a great deal of knowledge in the classroom, even going so far as to go out of her way to learn things even if they don't pertain to the topic at hand. Weiss also mastered summoning in a relatively short period of time despite being completely unable to do so and believing she was incapable of doing so prior.) Weaknesses: She is usually a tsundere, being stubborn and prideful on a number of occasions (but this has diminished over the course of the story). Has limited endurance, continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Versions: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4-5 | BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Other Attributes List of Equipment: Myrtenaster (Multi-Action Dust Rapier/MADR) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Myrtenaster:' Weiss' weapon of choice is Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. The rapier has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of powdered Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, purple, white, yellow, and blue Dust, which Weiss utilizes in combat, either in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance to create various effects that suit the situation. When not using Myrtenaster as a Dust supplier, Weiss utilizes her speed to dodge attacks and her sword to deliver damage through quick thrusts that leave little room for counters. **'Ice Dust:' The primary type of Dust Weiss uses in combat, this type of Dust allows Weiss to manipulate ice in a variety of ways. ***'Ice Crystals:' Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground which she uses to trap an opponent, large areas of pointed ice spikes in her general vicinity, and smaller ice crystals as projectiles. ***'Sheet Ice:' Weiss uses Dust to form a thin, slippery sheet of ice on the ground. ***'Nova:' Weiss releases a burst of ice Dust-infused energy in the area around her, freezing enemies on contact and healing allies in range. ***'Barrage:' Weiss can create a storm of ice crystals that can home in on enemies, as well as up to 9 beams of energy or a single, powerful blast which damages and freezes all enemies it touches. **'Fire Dust:' Weiss uses Fire Dust to manipulate flames, giving her the ability to create single, precise lines of fire, wide arcs of fire that can spread over a wide area, or projectile fireballs. **'Wind Dust:' Weiss can use wind Dust to create a whirlwind from Myrtenaster's blade. This whirlwind is powerful enough to counteract Flynt Coal's soundwaves. **'Lightning Dust:' Although Weiss has yet to utilize it directly in combat, Myrtenaster contains a vial of powdered Lightning Dust. **'Gravity Dust:' Although Weiss has yet to utilize it directly in combat, Myrtenaster contains a vial of powdered gravity Dust. **'Cyan Dust:' An unknown type of Dust Weiss can use to create barriers. *'Semblance: Glyphs:' Weiss' Semblance is Glyphs, which is the hereditary Semblance of the Schnee family. Her Glyphs have a variety of effects on objects, monsters, and people, but she often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, with the basic Glyph type exerting push forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface. **'Default Glyphs:' Weiss's default Glyph allows her to create a seemingly solid force, allowing Weiss to push whatever is within their influence. This Glyph usually appears white or pale blue. Weiss can stand on this Glyph, using it as a platform for various acrobatic movements, including breaking a free-fall and quickly reversing her motion by kicking off of it mid-air, as well as accelerating objects both through the air and over surfaces. She can also use this Glyph to create a barrier. When directly channeled through Myrtenaster, the white setting instead creates what can best be described as a 'finishing move,' causing enormous damage to foes. When used on the Arma Gigas, it appeared to disintegrate into ice shards after being hit with this move. **'Dust Glyphs:' Using Myrtenaster, Weiss can modify her Glyphs to give them added effects. Weiss is also able to confer these enhancements upon other people. ***'Ice:' Weiss is able to utilize her Glyphs to manipulate what shape her ice will take. She can launch towards a foe using a circling motion of Myrtenaster's blade, send out a wave or field of ice from the blade to trap or immobilizing a foe, augment projectile attacks so that they explode into ice crystals on impact, create barriers and giant swords, and can even use her Glyphs to manipulate ice in her surroundings. ****'Pierce:' Weiss uses a glyph to propel herself forward, freezing the enemy on contact as well as any in the immediate area. ***'Gravity:' A black Glyph with a number of different properties. Gravity Glyphs demonstrate a pulling property, and when used on a solid surface it allows Weiss or anyone on it to stick to it and not fall off, even if that surface is vertical or even upside-down. When used in mid-air, this Glyph can accelerate anything sent through it so it moves several times faster than its initial velocity. Weiss can also combine this Glyph with her default Glyph to create a mid-air platform that she can stand on at any angle, and can manipulate to change her trajectory instantly. Gravity Glyphs can also be used offensively to create a low or anti-gravity field to make enemies float in midair and allows Weiss to throw them around while they are in the said field. Weiss can also augment her own physical attacks with this Glyph, allowing her to deal increased damage with her slashes. ***'Time Dilation:' Weiss is able to utilize her Glyphs in conjunction with Lightning Dust to create a time dilation field, which speeds up the user's actions. **'Summoning Glyphs:' A Glyph unique to the Schnee family, Weiss has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that she has defeated in combat and bring them to fight for their side. She has shown to be proficient enough to be able to summon creatures such as a Boarbatusk and the Arma Gigas. She can also cause her summons to teleport and use her glyphs as surfaces to jump off, as demonstrated in "Dread in the Air". She is capable of manipulating the size of her summons, as seen in "Unforeseen Complications". Extra Info: The Large Planet Level stats come from cross-scaling in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle, where the majority of the characters in the Blazblue series are at this level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Not to be confused by Weiss from Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Manga Category:Tsundere Category:Summoners Category:Rich People Category:Royal Charact Category:Time Benders Category:Healers Category:BlazBlue C Category:Weapons Master Category:Internet Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5